


The Ghost at Sea

by LadyAphrodite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Slash, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAphrodite/pseuds/LadyAphrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy finally understands what Aphrodite meant about his love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters property of Rick Riordan.

Percy dangled a foot over the dock at Camp Half Blood, his hair damp from the falling rain. “Percy,” Annabeth’s familiar voice called from behind him. “There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”  


Percy grinned and came to his feet as his girlfriend crossed the dock over to him. “You know I love the rain, Annabeth,” he said. “It shouldn’t have been that hard.”  


Annabeth groaned and rolled her eyes, shivering slightly in the rain. “Don’t tease me, I just got back to camp from visiting Camp Jupiter. We need to talk about something.”  


Percy crossed the distance between them and wrapped her slim figure up in his arms, sensing the tenseness in her voice. “Sure thing, Annabeth, I’m sorry.”  


“It’s ok, really,” she said, returning his hug and kissing his chin. Her blond curls were escaping her ponytail, framing her pretty face. “Let’s just get out of this rain.”  


“You sure?” Percy asked, refusing to release her from the circle of his arms. “Rainy swims are the best.”  


Annabeth hesitated for a moment, her eyes scanning the sky. She tensed again but sighed in defeat. “Fine, but let’s go somewhere private. I really don’t need somebody like Leo to see me in my skivvies.”  


Percy laughed and took her hand, pulling her with him over to the edge of the water. “You’ve got it.” He raised his hand and a gentle wave rose up to front of the dock before going still. 

Percy smiled and gave Annabeth a formal sort of bow. “After you, my lady.”  


Annabeth rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder playfully as she stepped out onto the wave gingerly. Percy walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head among the cold curls on her shoulder.  


“What do you think you’re doing, seaweed brain?” Annabeth asked as Percy kissed the side of her neck.  


Percy smiled against the pale skin of her throat and the wave began to roll them toward the opposite shore. “I’m taking us somewhere private, just like you asked.”  


Annabeth sighed and relaxed against him as Percy continued to cradle her gently in his arms, marveling at the myriad of sensations cascading over him. The power of the wave trembling like an earthquake beneath his feet, the rain soaking through his camp t-shirt, his girlfriend’s curves pressing against him.  


Percy cleared his throat and Annabeth turned her head slightly, feeling his lips pull away from her skin. “You sure you don’t want to go back?” she asked, her voice trembling slightly. “If you’re not comfortable being alone yet, I understand.”  


“No!” Percy responded quickly, his hands gripping Annabeth’s hips as the wave crashed onto the other shore, nearly sending them both flying. Annabeth laughed and skipped to the ground, her long legs easily crossing the distance between the rocky shoreline and the grassy knoll behind. “I mean, I’m perfectly fine being alone,” Percy stammered. “I missed you, Annabeth.”  


Annabeth didn’t quite meet his eyes as he came down to stand in front of him. “I missed you too, Percy,” she said softly. “Camp Jupiter was such a different experience.”  


“I know, right?” Percy agreed, remembering his experience at the Roman Camp. “But it’s still really nice over there. I knew you would love it if you got to spend some time over there.”  


Annabeth blushed a little, the color spreading prettily over her cheekbones, and she pulled out the band holding her ponytail in place. “I’m not ready to talk about that yet,” she said, her voice tight again. “I just want to swim.”  


Percy’s brain screamed for him to ask Annabeth what was wrong, but the question died in his throat as she turned away from him and took off her wet camp shirt and jeans. He couldn’t help but stare as she nervously raked a hand through her hair and turned back around. She was wearing a simple white satin bra and panty set with light blue lace trim, her hair falling loose around her shoulders.  


Percy stared, dumbstruck for a minute, as the rain continued to fall. Annabeth crossed her arms and legs nervously as she stood, staring back across at him. “Please don’t look at me that way, Percy,” she said. “It’s not like you’ve never seen me in a swimsuit before.”  


Annabeth’s voice shook Percy out of his stupor and he blushed, quickly stripping down to his own underwear. He and Annabeth had been swimming plenty of times as kids, but Annabeth had always been a fan of simple one piece ensembles and hadn’t developed fully. He wondered if Annabeth felt the same way about him as he stood in his simple blue boxers. From the way she dropped her crossed arms and stared, he thought that maybe he was right.  


She whirled away and took a sprinting leap into the lake, gasping as she hit the cool water. Percy immediately leaped in after her. The two of them swam out into deeper waters before stopping and facing one another. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to…” Percy began but was cut short as Annabeth suddenly leaned forward and pulled him into a passionate kiss, pressing her body against him urgently.  


“Talk?” Percy finished lamely as Annabeth pulled away to look up at him.  


Annabeth shook her head and set her mouth firmly. “No, dummy,” she said, frustrated. “I think that I want this to be our first time and you’re ruining it.”  


Shock ran through Percy’s body even as his heart leapt with delight. He kissed her softly, his hands tracing over the small muscles across her shoulders. “I’m sorry, Anabeth,” he said. “You kind of took me by surprise.”  


Annabeth grinned at that and buried her hands in his hair. “Yeah?” she said, playfully biting his lower lip. “Me too.”  


Percy groaned and kissed her again, shivering as her curls tickled the sensitive skin at his collarbone. Annabeth’s hands soon started to rove over his chest, down the hard muscles of his abdomen. Percy responded in kind, running the tips of his fingers up her spine and around to her flat stomach.  


“Here,” Annabeth said, gasping around another of Percy’s kisses. “Let me help you with something.”  


She guided his hands around to the middle of her back, to the clasp of her bra. “Just unhook these one at a time.” She laughed a little as she pressed Percy’s fingers together and released the first hook. “See?”  


Percy kissed her freckled shoulder and gripped both side panels of the bra, feeling a satisfying release as he pressed the fabric closer and the hooks fell away. “Like that?” he asked, his voice husky with desire and the loose back of the bra floated in the water around her back.  


“A little unorthodox, maybe,” Annabeth giggled as she held the front of her bra tightly against her chest. “But the front is a little easier.”  


Percy’ kiss traced its way from her lips, down to the soft fabric at the top of her bra. With a grin he summoned a gentle current of water to whirl around Annabeth’s chest and slide the bra over her shoulders and out of her grip. Annabeth shivered and Percy stared as her small, perfect breasts, shivered and blushed in the cool lake water.  


“No fair,” Annabeth said, trembling as Percy pulled her close. He gently massaged her breasts, thrilling as her nipples began to harden beneath his palms.  


“Son of the Sea God,” Percy whispered in her ear. With a wicked grin he kissed each tender nipple and continued to kiss his way down her body, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her panties and beginning to pull them down.  


“I think I’d stop right about there, if I were you, Annabeth,” a female voice called from the shore behind them. Annabeth flinched and whirled away from Percy, scrambling in the water to pull her bra back over to her.  


Percy looked away from Annabeth, dropping his hands to cover himself beneath the water. Thalia Grace stood on the shore, a sad sort of expression in her blue eyes. 

“Thalia, what the hell?” Percy managed to yell as Annabeth began to swim back toward him. “Would a little privacy kill you?”  


Thalia grinned, rain drops glittering on her silver circlet. “Looking good there, Percy,” she said with a smirk.  


Percy groaned and dipped underwater for a second before Annabeth’s long fingers wrapped around his arm and dragged him back up. “Come on, Percy, we’d better get back,” she said, her lips still pouty from his kisses.  


“Annabeth, wait,” he said, stopping them in the water as Thalia dropped into a casual crouch, watching them. “Do you know why Thalia is here?”  


“Better tell him something,” Thalia yelled at them. “Or send me on my way. I haven’t got all day, Annabeth.”  


Annabeth sighed and turned to face Percy, her eyes mirroring the worsening storm overhead. “Percy, I’m so sorry,” she began, cupping his cheek in her hand. “I mean to tell you this morning.”  


“Tell me what?” Percy asked, taking her hand in his. “Annabeth, you know you call tell me anything. I love you.”  


Annabeth flinched like she’d been shocked and dropped his hand, tears welling in her eyes. “Gods, this is hard. Percy, I don’t know how to say this, I don’t want to hurt you.”  


“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Annabeth,” Thalia called, coming closer to the rocks with their clothes draped over her arms. “Just drop the hammer already or I will.”  


Annabeth took a deep breath and kissed Percy again, with all of the heated passion of their earlier encounter. She wrapped her legs around Percy’s waist and pulled herself tightly against him, sending Percy’s brain into overdrive. Her lips pulled away reluctantly even as Percy hardened against her core, making her hips buck a little.  


Annabeth panted at the sensation even as tears ran down her face and she pushed away. “Percy, I can’t do this. I’ve decided to join the Hunters of Artemis.”  


Percy’s arousal faltered as his ADHD kicked in, sending his thoughts scattering to the wind. “What?” he asked dumbly, hurt and confused. “Annabeth, you can’t be serious. I mean, we were about to…”  


“I know,” Annabeth said, misery lacing her words. “I was just going to break up with you and leave camp this morning.”  


“So what were we doing here?” Percy asked, his anger causing the currents to become rough and drive them close to the rocks. “I know you love me, Annabeth, we’ve been through too much.”  


“That’s just it, Percy,” Annabeth said, crawling up onto one of the lower rocks to avoid being smashed by a heavy wave. She stared down at him, beautiful even now. “I can’t take another trip to Tartarus.”  


She sighed as the waves died down and Percy bobbed, uncertainly in the water below her. Thalia casually tossed Annabeth’s damp clothes down to her. Annabeth continued to hold Percy’s gaze, wrapping her t-shirt around herself without fully dressing. “The last two weeks at Camp Jupiter showed me what life can be like without drama, without pain, without you.”  


Percy swallowed his anger, desperately trying to reason with Annabeth. “Why don’t you just move to the other camp then? Gods, Annabeth, why join the Hunters? We can work this out, take a break even if you really need.”  


“Just shut it, Percy,” Thalia said, coming down to stand beside Annabeth, her stance strong as she helped Annabeth stand up. “You’re only making things worse.”  


Percy’s rage boiled up again and a wave crested beneath him, raising him up over the girls on the shore. Annabeth slipped back into her clothes and took Thalia’s hand for support.  


“It’s because I love you that I have to let you go. Don’t you see, Percy? As long as we are together I will keep being a bargaining chip, I’ll keep holding you back. If I join the Hunters I can do some real good in this world. Give me your blessing, Percy, please.”  


Percy’s blood ran cold and the pulled away from the shore. “You know I can’t do that, Annabeth. I can’t just let you go.”  


“I’m sorry,” Annabeth whispered, taking in the sight of Percy one last time, beautiful and terrifying astride the wave with his green eyes blazing. “You are my first and last love, Percy Jackson. May the Gods keep you safe.”  


Thalia nodded and whistled, summoning a chariot pulled by a pair of tall white deer. She drew her bow and notched an arrow, pointing it at Percy as Annabeth climbed into the chariot. “Keep your distance, Jackson,” Thalia said, her voice hard and impersonal. “What’s done has been done. My mistress will be sure to keep Annabeth safe from the reach of a pissed off demigod.”  


Thalia climbed in the chariot after Annabeth, her blue eyes taking on an electric shade as she scanned Camp Half Blood’s shore in the distance. “Tell Jason hey the next time you see him,” she said and flicked the reins of the chariot.  


Percy remained still as the chariot flew up and vanished into the sky, his heart in his throat as tears of rage and pain spilling into the water beneath him.  


“Have no fear, young one,” a voice whispered on the wind.  


Percy whirled around and saw the goddess Aphrodite floating on a large shell at his side. She was dressed in a filmy white gown, her eyes wide and gray, her hair cascading in wild golden curls around her slim athletic body.  


“Enjoying yourself?” Percy asked bitterly, noting how closely Aphrodite’s form mirrored the girl he had just lost.  


“I’d better not say,” Aphrodite replied, twirling a curl around her finger. “I’m just here to cheer you up a little is all.”  


Percy flinched as Aphrodite’s hand pushed the hair out of his damp eyes. “Try not to mourn the daughter of Athena too much,” she said, her lips flushing as though freshly kissed. “Your true love is waiting for you to open your heart.”  


Percy groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “Could you try to be a little less cryptic? My true love just royally dumped me.”  


Aphrodite sighed melodiously and twirled gracefully back to center of her shell. “Of course not, young man. I promised to make you love life interesting didn’t I?”  


The goddess winked and blew Percy a kiss, vanishing beneath the waves as lightning crashed overhead and the black storm clouds let loose their fury.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters property of Rick Riordan

Percy returned to camp reluctantly and skirted around the common areas to head to his cabin. Once inside he toweled off and changed into a pair of fresh pajama bottoms before he allowed himself to grieve. All too soon a knock came at the door and Percy went silent, burrowing deep in his pillow.  


“Percy, you ok?” someone called from his front porch.  


Percy groaned and refused to answer, only looking up as the door to his cabin door banged open with a gust of wind.  


Jason staggered inside, his blond hair ruffled, closely followed by Piper. Both of them were soaking wet and wore matching worried expressions.  


“Get out,” Percy managed to whisper, unable to look Jason in the eye; eyes so much like Thalia’s. “I don’t want anything.”  


“Percy, please, talk to us,” Piper’s voice was calm and soft, making Percy want to open up and tell them everything.  


Percy sat up quickly, narrowing his eyes at Piper who looked away. “Do me a favor, Piper, and dial down the charm-speak. I’m fine, really.”  


“Bull,” Jason cut in, stepping around Piper to sit on the bed next to Percy. “Don’t beat around the bush here, Percy. We know Annabeth joined the Hunters this morning. There’s no way you’re doing ok.”  


Percy’s heart seemed to stop beating as Jason stared him down, Piper moving in to sit on the other side of him. “Fine,” Percy said, his throat tightening. “I’m devastated, I’m confused, I’m angry. The girl I loved more than anything in this world has chosen immortality over me.”  


He broke off with a hopeless shrug. Jason nodded, his face stoic as he gave Percy an awkward pat on the arm. Piper moved around to crouch in front of Percy, her multicolored eyes brimming with sympathy.  


“I’m so sorry, Percy,” she said as her voice returned to normal. “But my mother stopped by the Aphrodite cabin before she left. She filled all of us in.”  


Percy looked over at Jason, growing angrier by the minute. “Great, so now I’m the laughing stock at camp. Let me guess, your sister dropped in too, huh?”  


Jason stiffened and sat up straighter. “Actually, no,” he said, his voice like steel. “And don’t get all judgmental just because you’ve been hurt. Piper only filled me in because I saw the chariot flying overhead and wondered where you had gone.”  


“Fine,” Percy growled, getting up and stalking over to the door. “Thanks for stopping by but I really can’t stand any company right now. Please just go.”  


The couple stared at him, hurt on Piper’s face and anger on Jason’s. Jason stood and wiped the water droplets from his forearm. “Ok, Percy, we’ll go,” he said. “But promise us that you’ll show up for breakfast tomorrow. The other campers deserve to know what’s going on.”  


Percy grunted and flung the door open, the wind whipping cold rain around him. Piper stood and Jason took her in his arms to shield her from the worst of the water. “Oh, and Jason?” Percy antagonized as they walked out onto the porch.  


“Yeah?”  


“Thalia sends her regards.”  


Percy was rewarded by a look of surprise and hurt as he slammed the door in Jason’s face. He then threw himself onto Tyson’s bed since his own was still dripping wet from the visit. “Gods,” he whispered softly and stared at the ceiling, misery rolling off of him in waves.  


When Percy crawled out of bed the next morning the sun was just starting to rise. He shuffled over to the bathroom and felt a little better after a hot shower. He ran a comb through his hair and caught his reflection in the mirror, grimacing as he saw the bloodshot red veins lacing through his eyes. He looked like he had walked through Tartarus all over again with a clean camp t-shirt.  


He walked back out into his cabin and re-made both sets of beds, taking a small comfort in the fact that he hadn’t wrecked the place overnight. He slipped into his favorite sneakers and took a deep breath before opening the door. Much to his surprise he found Grover sitting on the front steps, waiting for him.  


“Grover, what are you doing here?” Percy asked.  


Grover stood and turned, giving Percy a small smile. “Come on, Percy,” the fawn said gently. “Just because we haven’t been on a quest together lately doesn’t mean our empathy link is broken. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, I just didn’t want you walking into the lion’s den alone.”  


“Thanks, man,” Percy said, unable to return Grover’s smile.  


Grover nodded and his brown curls bounced. “Let’s get you over to breakfast, then,” he said lightly. “You look like you could use some blue pancakes.”  


Grover’s presence helped keep Percy calm as they walked through camp, the gradual hiss of whispers rising in intensity as they drew closer to the dining pavilion. Percy kept his eyes low as they reached his table and sat down.  


“Oh man, that’s too great!” Clarisse’s voice cut loudly through the whispers. “First Rachel and now Annabeth, Percy’s never gonna get laid.”  
Percy felt the blood rush to his face even as Grover’s hand clamped over his arm, keeping him still.  


“Quiet, everyone,” Mr. D’s voice drawled from table 12. He was blinking wearily against the morning light, his leopard print shirt disheveled. “If I hear one more thing about Perry Johnson I’ll turn all of you into grape vines.”  


Percy heard Grover bleat uncomfortably as the whispers subsided. Mr. D nodded and took a long sip of his Diet Coke. “That’s better,” the god continued. “Now that I can hear myself think I have an announcement to make.”  


Everyone went quiet as Mr. D. rose to his feet, crossing his arms across his broad chest. “Thanks to Chiron’s incessant pestering, I’ve been persuaded to help officiate a formal celebration for the senior campers.”  


Excited whispers rose again and Mr. D gestured, causing grape vines to curl ominously around his feet. “Please note that this party is by invitation only and is strictly reserved for mature campers.” He shot a look of disdain in the direction of the Stoll brothers, who were already sharing a wicked grin.  


“The celebration will take place in one week’s time,” Chiron cut in as he entered the dining pavilion, flicking his long tail. “Detailed instructions and invitations will be sent out over the next five days.”  


“Furthermore,” Chiron continued, with a sympathetic look Percy’s way. “The rumors that Annabeth Chase has joined the Hunters of Artemis are indeed fact. Any further information is none of your concern and all discussion therein is strictly forbidden.”  


Mr. D. nodded his approval and with another gesture the braziers sprang to life, signaling the beginning of the meal. Percy ate in silence and barely tasted the blueberry syrup Juniper brought over as she expressed her sympathy.  


“Percy,” Chiron said softly as Percy stood to leave. “I need to speak with you for a moment.”  


“Sure thing,” Percy replied, instantly wary as the centaur motioned for him to follow. “Look, Chiron, if this is about Annabeth I don’t need your sympathy. I just need some time to figure out what is going on.”  


Chiron nodded, his expression guarded as they walked over the docks. “I understand, Percy,” he said. “And I brought someone here who might be able to answer some of your questions.”  


Percy looked to the docks in surprise and saw Nico di Angelo standing in quiet conference with one of the Hunters of Artemis. The girl’s head snapped up as she heard them and Percy recognized her as Phoebe, one of the girls in Thalia’s group. 

Nico turned as well, his pale skin flushed as he saw Percy and Chiron approach. Nico’s dark eyes were even more expressionless than usual as Phoebe gave him a pat on the arm and said her goodbyes.  


“Hey, Nico,” Percy said as the son of Hades walked up to them on the dock.  


“Percy,” Nico said, hiding behind the curtain of his curly black bangs. He had grown over the summer, though still shorter than Percy he now came to Percy’s chin and his shoulders looked a little too tight in his trademark aviator jacket.  


“How was your summer, Mr. Di Angelo?” Chiron asked.  


“Fine,” Nico answered, looking like he wanted nothing more than to skulk away. “Just helping re-organize some things in the Underworld.”  


“You mean after Annabeth and Percy screwed everything up down there,” Phoebe interjected as she came into the circle.  


Chiron cleared his throat pointedly and Nico just shrugged. “Something like that,” Nico said, taking a step back toward camp. “I’m going to head to my cabin now, get settled in. I’ll see you guys later. Nice seeing you, Phoebe.” He looked up once and caught Percy’s eye before he walked away, a bit of color tinging his pale cheeks.  


“I’ll go and make sure Mr. Di Angelo has everything he needs,” Chiron said. “Percy, I believe that this young lady may be able to answer some your questions.” The centaur gave a small bow to Phoebe. “Thank you for coming so quickly.”  


“Not a problem, Chiron,” Phoebe said with a grin. “Nice to be back at camp for a while.”  


Chiron nodded and turned away toward cabin 13. Percy tucked his hands into his jean pockets and stared out across the choppy waters, trying to shake the memory of Annabeth from his mind.  


Phoebe knelt at the edge of the dock and slipped out of her shoes to dangle her feet in the water. “Ok, Percy,” she said, patting the wood beside her. “What do you need to know?”  


Percy stared at her in surprise, remembering their last encounter. Phoebe had been unwilling to leave any of the Hunters alone with a boy. “Are you sure you don’t need me to call Chiron back to chaperone or something?” he asked as he sat uncomfortably next to her.  


Phoebe laughed and flexed the muscled bicep at her side. “Not unless you are thinking about trying something,” she said. “I can handle myself fine, it’s just my job to try and keep the other girls from being led astray.”  


Percy just shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. “Annabeth told me why she left,” he said finally. “So I don’t need to ask you anything about that.”  


Phoebe nodded and leaned back on her elbows. “I guess you’re wondering why Thalia was being such a royal bitch, huh?” she asked.  


Percy laughed hollowly but nodded. “Something like that,” he said. “Guess it’s my fault for thinking we’re still friends.”  


Phoebe sighed and looked over at him, the wind ruffling her short brown hair. “Annabeth is going to kill me if she ever finds out that I told you this but I think you deserve to know,” she said slowly. “Annabeth tried to pledge herself to the Hunters while she was at Camp Jupiter but Lady Artemis refused to accept her unless Thalia agreed to train her.”  


Percy’s brow rose in confusion but remained silent as the girl continued. “Thalia flat out refused to accept her because of how you felt about her,” she said, sitting back up. “So Artemis herself proposed a test to prove her loyalty. The test was to see if Annabeth could walk away from the only boy she had ever loved in a moment of passion. If she could tell you goodbye, then her heart was truly pure.”  


Percy’s stomach twisted and he bit his lip in an attempt to stay focused. “Ok,” he said in a tight voice. “So Artemis and Aphrodite both hate me. I get that, but that still doesn’t explain why Thalia was so rough about everything.”  


“You really are slow, you know that?” Phoebe said with a frustrated sigh, kicking her feet in the water. “Thalia knew your history better than any of the other Hunters. She is your friend just as much as she is Annabeth’s.”  


She pulled her feet back onto the dock and strapped on her sandals as she allowed him to process. “Don’t you get it, Percy?” she asked softly. “Thalia was trying her best to help Annabeth make the right decision, if anything I think she wanted you guys to work.”  


A single tear fell down Percy’s cheek as he dropped his head into his hands. “Gods,” he whispered as Phoebe watched him. “Annabeth really did want to leave me.”  


“I’m sorry, Percy,” Phoebe said as she stood to leave. “But I figured you deserved to know, at least try not to hold anything against the rest of us.”  


Percy angrily wiped his face dry and stood up to shake Phoebe’s strong hand. “Thanks for telling me, Phoebe,” he said. “I know it’s hard to get away.”  


Phoebe nodded and Percy turned to walk back to camp. “Sure thing, Percy,” she said sympathetically.  


“Oh, and Phoebe?” Percy said with his back still turned. “If you get a chance tell Thalia thanks for trying.”  


“You’ve got it,” Phoebe answered. She clicked her fingers and a gust of wind splashed water over the dock and onto Percy’s shoes, taking the young maiden in its wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters property of Rick Riordan

Percy approached the training arena the next morning and saw Jason and Nico sparring, the clang of their swords echoing across the yard. He came to the edge of the circle, watching as they fought, Nico moving with fluid grace and Jason with strength and speed. Nico’s black curls flew wildly around his face, the slender muscles on his arms taunt.  


“Come on, Nico, you can’t just keep this to yourself,” Jason said in a frustrated voice, his blade parrying Nico’s as he sprang back on his heels, his longer legs propelling him safely out of reach.  


“I’m not,” Nico replied, lunging forward to pursue. “It seems like everybody already knows anyway.”  


“I don’t know anything,” Percy said as he came up behind Nico. The younger boy flinched and immediately sheathed his sword, his black eyes wide.  


Jason turned an alarming shade of red and Percy ignored him, focusing on Nico instead. “It’s ok, Nico,” Percy said, trying to sound nice. “I’ve been through some pretty bad stuff recently too. You can talk to me if you want.”  


“See, Nico?” Jason said hurriedly, his blue eyes bright as he too sheathed his blade. “I told you that Percy would listen.”  


Nico’s face turned to dark fury and the ground began to tremor slightly. “One more word Jason, and I swear…”  


“Woah, hold on there, man,” Percy said, touching Nico’s shoulder gently, drawing Nico’s attention away from Jason. “Take it easy, if you don’t want to talk it’s cool.”  


Nico crossed his arms and looked down, black smoke rolling off of his sneakers. “Sorry, Percy,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “It’s nothing you can help me with. Thanks for trying to be my friend.” He sighed and picked up his aviator jacket from the edge of the ring, waving slightly to the other two as he walked back to his cabin.  


“Jeez,” Percy said, watching as Nico left. “I haven’t seem Nico that upset since Bianca died. Is there something I should know about?”  


Jason shrugged and scuffed his feet, his lips tightly shut. Percy let the silence drag on between them until Jason finally looked him in the eye. “Look, I can’t tell you anything,” Jason said. “Nico swore me to secrecy.”  


Percy nodded and let the subject drop despite his curiosity. “Fine,” he said, raking a hand through his hair. “I didn’t come over here looking for Nico anyway.”  


Jason’s arched a golden eyebrow. “Ok, so what did you come here for? Are you looking for a fight or something?”  


Percy shook his head and let his hands drop to his sides. “Actually, Jason, I came to apologize.” Percy saw Jason’s body relax a little and he continued. “I was a real jerk to you and Piper a few days ago and I just wanted to say that I was sorry. You guys were just trying to help.”  


Jason flashed a dazzling grin as he came over and gave Percy a rough hug. “Thank the Gods,” Jason said as he let go. “I was worried that you were going to sulk forever.”  


Percy returned his smile and felt more at ease as Jason gave him a cocky sort of look. “So, now that we’re good, wanna fight?” The son of Zeus challenged, drawing his blade.  


“Oh, you’re so on,” Percy replied, taking Riptide in its pen form from his pocket.  


“Wait, Percy!” a strange voice called out as he began to uncap the top of the pen. Jason frowned as Percy turned and an unfamiliar girl in a camp t-shirt running over toward them. She was pretty, with long black hair that fluttered in the breeze behind her. As she stopped, Percy thought that there was something familiar about her wide dark eyes.  


“Yeah, that’s me,” he replied awkwardly as Jason came up behind him.  


The girl smiled and blushed a little. “Sorry to interrupt,” she said, her voice faintly accented. “But Piper told me to come and get you as soon as I could.”  


“So you’re in the Aphrodite cabin?” Jason asked.  


“Yep,” the girl replied.  


“And Piper wants to see Percy, not me?” Jason prodded, sounding a little angry.  


“Oh,” the girl tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked sheepish. “I’m sure that she meant both of you. Just please, come quickly, there’s something wrong with Nico.”  


“Wait a sec,” Percy cut in. “Nico just left like less than five minutes ago, he looked perfectly fine. What’s wrong with him?”  


“Just come on, Percy,” Jason said, punching his shoulder slightly as he walked around the girl. “If it’s something bad we’d better get over there.”  


“Thanks for telling us,” Percy called over his shoulder as he ran after Jason. The girl smiled and gave him a half wave as they ran past, the afternoon sun glittering on her porcelain skin.  


As soon as they arrived at the cabin they found Piper collapsed on the front porch, knocked out cold. “Piper!” Jason shouted as he ran to her side. He picked her slim body up in his arms, cradling her against him.  


“Gods,” Percy gasped as he ran up to Jason’s side. “Is Piper ok?”  


“I think so,” Jason said as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Piper’s breath. “She’s still breathing at least. I’ll check and make sure she doesn’t have any head injuries.”  


Percy nodded and saw that Nico’s cabin door was standing wide open, revealing only darkness inside. “You stay here for a sec,” he told Jason as he drew Riptide. “I’ll go and see if Nico’s ok.”  


Jason nodded, the scar on his face standing out starkly as his lips tightened in a worried line. “Be careful, Percy, there’s something seriously weird going on here.”  


Percy walked inside the cabin, his eyes straining against the darkness as he searched for the light switch. Finally, he felt the hard plastic under his fingertips and the cabin lit up. Nico was sprawled out across the single bed, his eyes wide open but unseeing.  


“Nico,” Percy said, gently shaking the younger boy as his eyes continued to scan the room. “Wake up, Nico, please.”  


Nico groaned and blinked, his breath coming in shallow gasps as his eyes found Percy. “No,” Nico said weakly as a faint pink light began to build up across his throat and lips. “Not this again. Percy, get out of here.”  


Percy gripped Nico’s thin shoulders and gasped as the younger boy went stiff beneath his touch. In an instant the light spread to Nico’s torso and he rose up, his hands taking Percy’s head between them.  


Percy struggled even as Nico held him in a vice grip, the enchantment giving him added strength. “I’m so sorry, Percy,” Nico managed to whisper as his fingers twined roughly in Percy’s hair. Percy hissed in pain and Nico’s lips rose to press against his. Percy went still with shock as Nico’s kiss built in intensity, his tongue forcing its way into Percy’s mouth.  


“Nico, what the hell?” Jason shouted as he looked into the room.  


“Jason,” Piper said weakly from where she lay on the porch. “Quick, go and help Percy. Nico’s under some sort of enchantment.”  


Percy blushed as Jason sprang into action, his powerful arms creating a wedge between the two to no avail. Nico moaned softly as his arms slid down around Percy’s torso, pulling him even closer.  


“I’m sorry, Nico,” Jason said grimly. “This one’s going to hurt.” Jason raised his sword and spun it around, smacking the hilt into the back of Nico’s skull with brutal efficiency.  


Percy felt Nico’s lips slide away as the younger boy collapsed and fell backwards onto the bed once more. Jason made sure Nico was ok before he turned back around to Percy.  


“Are you alright?” Jason asked, careful to look away as Percy rubbed at his lips. “He didn’t like suck some of your soul out or something?”  


“No, at least I don’t think so,” Percy said as he stared down at Nico. He noted how delicate looked in sleep, how handsome he had grown over the summer. He shook the stupid thought away as he felt the dull throbbing on his scalp where his hair had been pulled. “Have you ever seen something like that before?”  


Jason coughed awkwardly. “Well sure, I mean I’ve seen guys together before.”  


Percy blushed harder and backed away closer to the door. “I’m pretty sure that’s not what he meant, Jason,” Piper said as she staggered to her feet. Her hair was wild and her eyes were spinning through a kaleidoscope of colors. “He meant have you ever seen someone possessed like that before?”  


Jason coughed again and shook his head, his hair looking almost white as he blushed dark red. Percy gave Piper a grateful smile as she entered the room and gave Nico a quick look. “We’d better ask someone to check him out to make sure that he’s not been injured,” she said, crossing her dark arms thoughtfully. “But I think that this is some of my mother’s meddling.”  


Percy groaned and the other two turned to him. “Now that you mention it, there was a lot of pink light involved,” he admitted.  


“Let me guess,” Piper said rolling her eyes. “Some pretty girl wanted you to come here all alone, didn’t she?”  


Jason and Percy both nodded and Piper sighed. “Typical. Just thank the gods that Jason came with you, Percy,” she said, her face serious. “If somebody hadn’t knocked Nico out you might have been carried out off somewhere, he could have even hurt you.”  


“I get why Aphrodite is messing with me, but what does any of this have to do with Nico?” Percy asked, concern winning out over his humiliation.  


Jason looked uncomfortable and Piper only shook her head. “Let’s just keep this whole thing quiet until he wakes up,” Jason finally said. “You guys know how sensitive Nico can be, I’d hate for him to bury this place if the whole camp finds out what your mom made him do.”  


Piper rolled her eyes. “Fine, Jason,” she said. “But don’t go blaming my mom for everything. There’s something else going on here and you know it.”  


Percy felt a tinge of anger and fear as Nico coughed in his sleep, beads of sweat building up on his forehead. “Let’s take shifts watching over him, then,” he said. “Somebody needs to be here when he wakes up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters property of Rick Riordan

“Guys,” Piper whispered softly. “Wake up, I think Nico’s coming around.” Percy and Jason struggled out of the sleeping bags scattered around the edge of Nico’s cabin.  


“Come on, Nico,” Piper said, her voice enticing. “Wake up, your friends are here to see you.”  


Percy and Jason stood at opposite sides of Nico’s bed as the younger boy’s eyes fluttered open weakly. “Yeah right,” Nico said, his voice weak but full of sarcasm. “A son of Hades doesn’t get to have friends.”  


Jason snorted and leaned down to ruffle Nico’s hair. “That’s probably for the best,” he said. “Friends would never hit each other in the head with swords.”  


“Is that what happened?” Nico’s voice was suddenly tense. His eyes scanned the room and he blushed furiously as they came to rest on Percy. “I had the worst dream.”  
Percy looked away and heard the sheets rustle as Nico sat up. “The thing is, Nico, we’re not sure what happened. We were hoping you could tell us.”  


A look of horror raced across Nico’s face and his hands clenched at his sheets tightly. “I swear, I don’t know what’s going on.” His voice was gruff, a hint of an accent tinging his words as his anxiety grew. “My helmet flew off when I was sparring with Jason and I hit the ground, that’s all I remember.”  


“Are you sure that’s all?” Percy asked, forcing himself to stop pacing awkwardly around the room. “Nothing about me?”  


Nico’s shoulders tensed. “Maybe something, I’m not sure. Jason must have hit me pretty hard.”  


“I never even touched you!” Jason cut in. “And besides, I’ve never seen you wear a helmet.”  


Piper touched Jason’s arm lightly, silencing him. She looked from Percy to Nico before standing. “I’ll be sure that Chiron knows you’ve taken a fall,” she said. “Do you need one of us to stick around for a while?”  


“Percy,” Nico said quickly as the son of the sea god began folding his sleeping bag.  


Percy straightened, holding the tightly folded square against his chest. “Do you want to stay, Nico?” he said, uncomfortable but concerned.  


Nico stared into his eyes for a moment before clearing his throat. “No, Percy,” he said. “I don’t need you to stay, I just need to tell you something in private.”  


Jason nearly tripped over his sleeping bag as Percy nodded. Nico regarded him with narrowed eyes. “Piper, Jason,” he said. “Thanks for keeping an eye on me, I know it was probably a hassle.”  


Piper nodded, taking Jason’s arm and ushering her boyfriend toward the door. “It’s no problem, Nico, just let us know if you need anything.”  


“Or, you know, need to talk,” Jason amended awkwardly.  


Nico nodded and the couple pulled the cabin door closed behind them. Percy set down his sleeping bag and took the chair beside Nico’s bed. Silence crashed through the cabin and Percy fiddled with a fraying thread on his jeans.  


“Tell me what happened, Percy,” Nico said finally, his voice barely above a whisper. “I have the right to know what’s going on.”  


Percy scraped the hair back from his forehead and took a deep breath. “Look, Nico,” he said. “I’m not sure that I should be the one to tell you.”  


“Oh, Gods,” Nico said, his eyes filling with fear. “Percy, please tell me I didn’t hurt anybody.”  


Percy looked over at Nico, startled, and saw the younger boy beginning to tremble. “No, no, nothing like that,” he said quickly. “You really don’t remember anything?”  


“Then what is it?” Nico asked, looking faintly annoyed. “What could make the great Percy Jackson tremble with fear?”  


“Don’t answer that question, Mr. Jackson.” Both boys turned as Chiron wheeled into the cabin.  


Chiron dropped a package of ambrosia at the end of the bed at Nico’s feet. “We have reason to believe that one of the gods may be attempting to disrupt the order of this camp,” Chiron said. “Or more specifically to influence Percy in some way.”  


Nico took a bite of ambrosia and relaxed as some color returned to his face. “That still doesn’t answer my question. What exactly did I do while under the influence?”  


Chiron smiled reassuringly. “Nothing out of the ordinary, Mr. Di Angelo. Now, try to get some rest. I am sure such a relapse won’t happen again.”  


Chiron asked Percy to leave the room and the demigod did so with great reluctance. As Percy walked back to his cabin his mind began to churn. First Annabeth and now this, what had he ever done to make Aphrodite so mad?  


“Percy, hang on a sec,” Jason said, coming over to Percy’s side. “Promise me you aren’t going to go off and sulk again.”  


Percy rolled his eyes at Jason’s concern and shrugged. “Ok, fine,” he said. “But I can’t promise that I’m just going to let this whole thing go. Everybody is avoiding telling Nico the truth and it’s just not right. The kid’s been through enough.”  


Jason took a deep breath and looked Percy straight in the eye. “Look, man, there’s a reason Nico can never know what Aphrodite forced him to do.”  


Percy raised an eyebrow. “So? I’ve known Nico since before his sister died, we’ve never exactly been close but we’ve been through enough stuff that I think he’d understand. We’ve both been played by the gods.”  


Jason swallowed hard and his face crumbled. “If I tell you, you’ve got to swear on the Styx that you won’t go spreading rumors around camp.”  


Percy nodded and gave Jason a formal Greek salute. “Even though we both know I never spread rumors, I swear on the river Styx to keep quiet.”  


Jason sighed and walked over to Percy’s cabin, waiting for Percy to shut the door before he spoke. “There’s no easy way to say this, Percy,” he said, his back straight. “So I’m just going to get it all out on the table.”  


“While you were in Tartarus, Nico and I had to fight Cupid in order to retrieve Diocletians scepter. Cupid was a wickedly tough opponent but promised to give up the scepter if Nico would admit his feelings.”  


Percy nodded and said, “I’m guessing that Nico almost got you guys killed. He’s grown into such a guarded person,”  


Jason ignored Percy’s statement and kneeded his hands together as he continued. “Cupid would never have given up that scepter if Nico hadn’t put aside his pride.”  


Jason’s blue eyes burned his intensity. “Percy, Nico admitted that he has feelings for you.”  


Percy went numb as he stared at Jason. The former Roman began clenching and unclenching his hands. “Or, that he used to have feelings for you. I’m not exactly sure which,” Jason said. “I’ve been trying to get him to open up and talk to you about it, I told him that you would understand.”  


“Jason,” Percy said, cutting off the other boy’s rambling. “Please tell me you’re joking. There is no way that Nico Di Angelo is now or has ever been in love with me. Nico doesn’t have an affectionate bone in his body.”  


Jason shook his head. “I’m not joking, Percy,” he said. “And he is a lot better guy than anyone, but maybe his sister, even understands.”  


Jason stood as Percy collapsed on his bed. “It’s the truth, Percy,” he said as he gave Percy’s shoulder a quick pat. “Aphrodite may have it out for you, but Nico acted on his own deepest desires. All I ask is that you either give him a chance or let him down gently, but don’t hurt him again. Gods know he’s been hurt enough already.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters, locations, ect, property of Rick Riordan.  
> (Sorry for taking so long to post something new)

Sleep alluded Percy for two days as his mind continued to reel from Jason’s confession. He kept mostly to himself, avoiding the other campers except for during mealtimes, and noticed that Nico had also made himself scarce.  


“So, have you decided what you’re going to do?” Jason asked Percy after dinner on the second night.  


“Not really,” Percy admitted. “But this whole lack of sleep thing really sucks.”  


Jason sighed and crossed his arms. “Why don’t you start by delivering Nico his invitation to the camp party?” he suggested. “Mr. D has the stack of invitations up at the main table.”  


“Ok, fine,” Percy agreed. “But I’m not going to confront him about anything, I just want to make sure he’s doing alright. He hasn’t been out of his cabin in a few days.”  


Mr. D agreed to let Percy deliver Nico’s invitation on the condition that he hand out the rest of the invitations as well. Percy made a quick circuit around camp with his deliveries and ended his route at Cabin Thirteen.  


“Nico, it’s Percy,” he called out as he knocked on the cabin door. “Can I come in?”  


The sound of shuffling feet announced Nico’s presence as he opened the door slightly, mostly hidden in the blackness of his quarters. “Percy?” Nico asked warily. Dark circles ringed his eyes and his hair was matted with sweat. “What do you want?”  


Percy was silent for a moment, startled by Nico’s appearance. “Sorry to bother you, Nico,” Percy finally managed. “Mr. D sent me to deliver your invitation to the camp party tomorrow night.” He held up the paper as proof.  


Nico eyed the invitation and took it from Percy’s hand, flinching as their fingers brushed against each other. “Thanks,” he said, tucking himself back around the doorframe. “Is there anything else?”  


“Are you doing alright?” Percy asked quickly as the door began to shut. “You look like hell.”  


Nico laughed hollowly and shook his head. “I’m no worse than usual,” he said. “I’m still just a little shaken up about what happened the other day.”  


“Me too,” Percy admitted. “Look, if you want to talk about it, I can come in for a minute.”  


Nico’s eyes widened for a second before he turned his back on Percy. “I don’t want your pity,” he said. “I just want to be left alone.”  


He moved to shut the door only to have Percy shove his sneaker beside the door frame to stop its motion. “No way, man,” Percy said, his green eyes suddenly serious. “You’re avoiding me more now than when Bianca died.”  


Percy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Nico turned stared at him. “Look, at least promise me you’ll be at the party tomorrow. Jason’s about to go crazy worrying about you.”  


Nico sighed, his dark eyes glittering. “Fine,” he said, his voice catching slightly in his throat. “Now go and try to get some sleep. You look like the river Styx just spat you out.”  


Percy walked over to Cabin One and found Jason sitting on the front porch, Nico’s sister Hazel at his side. 

“Percy!” Hazel called warmly as Jason watched Percy approach. She wore a Camp Jupiter tshirt and a pair of dark brown shorts.  


“Hi, Hazel,” Percy replied with a wary grin. “I don’t suppose you’re here just to visit Nico, are you?”  


Hazel shook her head, making her thick curls bounce. “No,” she admitted. “Jason asked me to come and talk to you. I’m not even sure Nico knows I’m here.”  


Jason stood and dusted off his jeans. “You guys are more than welcome to talk in my cabin, I’m going to ask Piper if she wants to be my date to the party.” Percy nodded and Jason gave Hazel a quick hug before he left.  


“We can just talk out here if you’re more comfortable,” Percy said, remembering that Hazel came from a more formal era of time.  


Hazel shrugged, her gold eyes going toward the door of the cabin. “It’s not a problem,” she said. “Besides, I’ve never actually been in a cabin other than Nico’s.”  


“That settles it then,” Percy said. “Cabin One is pretty sweet.”  


They walked into Jason’s cabin and Hazel drew in a deep breath of shock. Alabaster columns vaulted up to from the marble floors to the gold guilt ceilings. A large fountain with a statue of Zeus stood in the center of the cabin, filling the space with the sound of falling rain. A series of alcoves with golden eagles ringed around the walls and a storm clouds painted the domed ceiling.  


“It’s so beautiful,” Hazel whispered.  


Percy nodded and motioned for Hazel to sit beside him on a bench beside the fountain. “I told you,” he said, grinning as the girl continued to marvel at the sights. “It doesn’t have those holographic doors for nothing.”  


Hazel took a deep breath and turned her attention to Percy. “Thanks for agreeing to talk to me, Percy,” she began. “I didn’t even know about Nico’s feelings until Jason told me about what happened.”  


Percy’s eyes widened. “Seriously?” he asked. “He didn’t even tell his own sister?”  


Hazel nodded, looking sheepish. “I guess he was afraid I’d reject him or something,” she said, frowning. “But it’s nothing like that. I love him unconditionally and plan on telling him that as soon as he feels comfortable telling me the truth.”  


Percy nodded and Hazel continued, her small feet kicking nervously on the marble tiled floor. “I think he just needs a push in the right direction is all. He’s had a crush on you for so long, there’s no guarantee that he’s actually in love with you. It could just be that he loves the idea of you.”  


“So what are you suggesting?” Percy asked, looking at the shimmering mist that rose around the fountain. “He’s barely even speaking to me these days.”  


“I think you should take him to the party tomorrow,” Hazel said, her voice small. “As a date.”  


Percy looked over at the girl in shock, his heart suddenly hammering. “You can’t be serious,” he finally stammered. “I’m still not over Annabeth. Besides, there’s no way that Nico would go as my date if he won’t even admit his feelings.”  


Hazel sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying that you should make it an obvious date,” she said. “Just ask him to hang out during the party, since it's probably going to be full of couples, and see if you can get him to talk.”  


Percy groaned in defeat. “I’ll give it a shot,” he said as he stood. “But I’m telling you, nothing’s going to happen.”  


Hazel just smiled and rose up on her tiptoes to give Percy a playful kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Percy,” she said. “Besides, you might even like his company.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters, locations, ect, property of Rick Riordan

“Looking good, Jackson!” Drew Tanaka purred as Percy walked over to where the Argo II was docked the next evening. Percy rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the girl as he walked onto the ship. The campers invited to the party had been given flowing Grecian togas as suited to their parent’s colors.  


“That shade of blue really brings out your eyes,” Drew continued as they walked on deck.  


Percy finally turned to face Drew, who was dressed in a pale pink toga with a plunging neckline, with a sigh. “Thanks,” he said, noting that her perpetually haughty look messed up the prettiness of her face. Her black hair was perfectly curled, her almond shaped eyes accented with thick lashes.“What do you want, Drew?”  


Drew pouted, her pink gloss shining, and put a hand on her hip. “Why do you think I want something? I just wanted to pay a compliment to the second hunkiest demigod on this ship.” Her eyes darted over to where Jason and Piper stood, looking every inch the perfect couple as they kissed in the waning sunlight; Jason tall and fair in a sky blue toga, Piper slim and dark in bright red. Drew smiled tightly, looking away from Jason, and stroked Percy’s bicep with her long fingers.  


Percy pulled away, conscious of Drew’s eyes on his half-barred chest, and narrowed his eyes. The rest of the campers were already on deck and the Argo II was beginning to take off. “Look, Drew,” he said sharply. “I appreciate the compliment but I am not looking for a date tonight. I just want to have a good time and relax.”  


Drew tossed her hair and shrugged. “Your loss, Jackson,” she said, her voice still sweet. “But if you change your mind, just come and find me.”  


“Thanks, I guess,” Percy said as Drew walked away, swishing her hips.  


“So you’re really going to this thing alone?” Nico di Angelo said as he walked up behind Percy.  


Percy turned and saw the son of Hades dressed in a long black toga, the slim muscles of his arms and chest displayed. Nico’s curls were neatly combed, his skin still faintly damp from a recent shower. Percy looked down quickly as his mind returned to the feeling of Nico’s tongue in his mouth.  


“Yep, I really am,” Percy said, his voice somewhat small.  


Nico scuffed his sneakers against the wooden planks of the ship’s deck. “Me too,” he said. “I wonder where this party is going to be held?”  


Percy shrugged, glad that his ADHD mind took the change of topic quickly. “No idea,” he said, watching as clouds rippled past the flying ship. “But I saw Mr. D talking to Leo this afternoon. I think they’re taking us out of the country or something.”  


Nico nodded, crossing his arms nervously. “You look good, Percy,” he said. Nico blushed as Percy’s eyes widened. “I mean, you look better than yesterday. Like you finally got some rest.”  


Percy raked his hair back anxiously and gave Nico a small smile. “Thanks, you too,” he said, trying to sound casual. “Look, Nico, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out with me tonight?”  


Nico’s head shot up in amazement, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. “You know, since we’re both dateless,” Percy continued in a rush. “Maybe if it looks like we’re having a good time the girls will let up.”  


Nico chuckled softly. “That’s never been a problem for me,” he said. “But of your desperate enough to ask for my help after I was such a jerk, then I guess I’m game.”  


“I am that desperate,” Percy said, noticing that Drew had settled herself directly across from them and was re-applying her lip gloss. “Besides, if we stick together we stand a better chance of fighting off any monsters that try to mess with us.”  


Nico suddenly flinched as Mr. D’s meaty hands slammed down on both of their shoulders. The god was dressed in a flowing white toga with a leopard skin pinned across his shoulders. “No need to worry about any monsters, tonight, gentlemen,” he said, his face unusually friendly. “We’re going to my favorite party spot.”  


“And just where is that?” Percy asked, his shoulder smarting slightly from Mr. D’s heavy blow.  


“Athens, my boys,” Mr. D said with a wild grin. “Or more specifically, the theatre of me!”  


He walked away with a chuckle at Percy’s confused look. “What is he talking about?” Percy asked Nico.  


Nico’s eyes were suddenly curious as he watched the skyline. “I have no idea how they did it, but we’re definitely in Greece already,” he said with wonder. “And if we’re going to Athens, we’re definitely headed…”  


Nico stopped suddenly, his voice turning to a gasp as the clouds parted and revealed a huge open air theater, restored to its former glory with high steps and vaulted stone seats. “No way,” Percy said, rushing over to the rails to watch the Argo II’s descent.  


“Welcome, to Athens, campers” Mr. D’s voice boomed across the deck. “Time to party!”  


The campers on board began to whisper excitedly amongst themselves as the ship landed on the stage in the center of the arena. As the ship landed, thousands of torches blazed to light and The Mist descended in a golden cascade, effectively blocking them from mortal eyes.  


“This is so awesome!” Leo Valdez shouted excitedly as the campers swarmed out into the arena, and walked over where Percy and Nico stood. Leo’s wild grin was contagious and the other boys returned his smile. “I wasn’t sure we could really get here so quickly, but Mr. D worked some kind of enchantment.”  


“So where are we, exactly?” Percy asked Leo, noting that the smaller boy wore a rust colored toga with embroidered flames along the bottom.  


“The Theatre of Dionysus Eleuthereus,” he said absently, his attention already wandering over to a small group of single girls. “Look, guys, I’ve got to go. Enjoy the party, alright?”  


Nico and Percy nodded and followed Leo down the gangplank into the arena. The night sky was already glittering with stars, bright even against the torch light. Mr. D was seated on a large throne halfway between the stage and the arena seats, giving orders to a small group of satyrs and nymphs to set up the food and beverage tables.  


“Percy, Nico!” Grover bleated happily as he ran over, a tray of metal goblets balanced precariously on one hand. “Isn’t this great? Dionysus hasn’t held a celebration in this theater for over a century!”  


Percy grinned and took two goblets from the tray, helping to steady the wobbling tray. “It’s pretty sweet,” he agreed. He looked down at the rich, dark, liquid in the cups with a suspicious eye. “Grover, what exactly are you guys serving to drink?”  


Grover just gave him a conspiratorial wink. “Just because Dionysus can’t partake anymore doesn’t mean he can’t order wine for a party. You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to, but that’s why only older campers were invited.”  


Nico nodded, taking a goblet from Percy. “Thanks, Grover,” he said. Grover grinned and gave a small bow before rushing over to the next group of campers.  


“Jeez,” Percy muttered, swirling the wine around in his cup. “I can’t believe Chiron authorized something like this.”  


“Just lighten up, Percy,” Nico said, taking a small sip from his goblet. He swirled it around on his tongue and smiled. “You said that you wanted to relax. Besides, one glass of wine isn’t going to hurt anybody. I’m sure there’s a limit just to be safe, anyway.”  


Percy sighed and shook his head. “You’re just saying that,” he said, taking an experimental sip. The taste exploded on his tongue, the bouquet rich and heady. He coughed slightly and Nico laughed.  


“Maybe so,” Nico agreed. “But the wine is excellent.”  


Percy shrugged and took another sip, his throat finally relaxing. “I'll have to take your word for it," he said. “But I’m really not that much of a party person.”  


Nico nodded and looked out across the crowd, couples already pressed together tightly as dance music blared up from beneath the stage. “Me neither,” he admitted. He took another sip of wine and noticed with surprise that the level in his cup remained the same. “Let’s put the wine down and see if we can find where that music is coming from.”  


Percy nodded and took a deep swig from his goblet before setting down at his feet. “Sounds good,” he said, his green eyes bright. “Lead on, Ghost King.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters, locations, ect, property of Rick Riordan

Nico led Percy to a set of stairs behind the stage and dropped a lit torch into a small slit on the floor. With a loud sizzle, the torch ignited into a stream of fire and ran along the sides of the steps to illuminate a series of long tunnels.  


“Woah,” Percy breathed, his eyes momentarily blinded. “That’s so cool. How did you know to do that, Nico?”  


Nico shrugged and motioned for Percy to follow him into the tunnels. “I didn’t really know if it would work or not, since this place is so old, but there are lots of places like this in the Underworld. My dad’s palace is one of the few places in the Underworld with any electricity.”  


Percy laughed and shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he said as Nico shot him a curious look over his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to laugh, I just never thought about your dad as being much of a forward thinker.”  


Nico grinned and a small, breathy, laugh escaped his lips. “You’re right about that,” he said, the smile dying on his lips. “In fact, he’s usually really rigid in his ideas.”  


Percy immediately went silent, sensing Nico’s discomfort. They walked on in silence for a few minutes, following the sound of the music, until a loud bang stopped their progress. “We’d better take it slow,” Nico said. “I didn’t like that sound of that.”  


“Agreed.” Percy assumed a defensive posture and they moved forward once again. A shimmering light appeared at the head of the tunnel, accompanied by the music playing above. The boys turned the final corner and found a room with floor to ceiling marble, a huge heated pool in the center. A high tech DJ booth was positioned near the back of the room, away from the water, playing on its own.  


“Looks like we found the music,” Percy said, relaxing immediately. His eyes traveled over the length of the pool and studied the water as it rippled gently, driven by an unseen water source.  


Nico resumed his usual slouchy posture and turned back toward the tunnel. “I was hoping for something a little more exciting,” he said. “I guess we should probably head back.”  


A wild look suddenly crossed Percy’s face as he walked over to where Nico stood. “We probably should,” he agreed. “But I think we should go for a swim.”  


Nico spun around, blushing furiously. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea,” he said suspiciously. “Besides, we don’t have any swimming trunks.”  


Percy’s green eyes blazed with intensity and shrugged. “That’s never stopped me,” he said, his voice low. “Come on, Nico, just for a sec?”  


“Percy, no,” Nico said more firmly, crossing his arms as Percy stepped closer. “I don’t even know how to swim.”  


“Good thing you’re with me then,” Percy said. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Nico tightly, lifting the younger boy off of his feet. Nico struggled helplessly and Percy gave a wild shout, taking a running leap into the pool.  


They sunk heavily and Percy’s stead hand covered Nico’s mouth and nose to prevent him from gasping in a lungful of water. They bobbed back to the top, tangled in the long fabric of their togas. Percy released Nico’s mouth but kept one arm wrapped tightly around Nico’s waist.  


“See?” Percy breathed happily in Nico’s ear. “It’s not so bad.”  


Nico floated limply in Percy’s grasp, his black curls pinned tightly against his face. “If you say so,” he said darkly. “Now I’ve got no choice but to wait until you let me go.”  


Percy laughed and a rich red light suddenly pulsed from the DJ booth, flooding the room. “What was that?” Nico asked, his muscles suddenly taunt.  


Percy shrugged and floated a little bit away from Nico to slide out of his toga. “No idea,” he said casually. “Probably something to do with the light display outside.” He tossed the heavy material up onto the marble floor and sighed with relief. “That’s so much better.”  


Nico blushed furiously as Percy floated closer, wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers. Percy’s lightly tanned skin glittered gold in the pale light of the water, the long lines of his muscles perfectly defined.  


“Do you want me to help you get yours off too?” Percy asked. Nico trembled beneath Percy’s green gaze and nodded, not wanting to disappoint the older boy. Percy quickly went to work unwinding the black fabric from around Nico until it floated away.  


“Don’t worry,” Percy said as he noticed Nico’s shiver. “I’ll be sure to get our clothes dry before we go back.”  


“Ok,” Nico said softly, conscious of Percy’s eyes sliding across his body. Nico wore a pair of slim fitting black boxers, his slim body floating easily in the warm water of the pool.  


Percy grinned and held Nico out at arm’s length. “You look great,” he said, his voice a little husky. “I think you’re a natural swimmer.”  


Nico looked away, trying his best not to notice the heat radiating from Percy’s touch. “Thanks,” he said, giving his legs an experimental kick.  


Percy suddenly pulled Nico close and wrapped one leg around Nico’s waist.  


“Percy!” Nico shouted, shocked by the gesture. “What are you doing?”  


“Don’t look so shy all the time,” Percy said, his voice now a low growl. “I can’t stand it when you look that way.”  


Percy leaned closer and gave Nico a soft kiss. When he pulled away, Nico’s eyes were huge. “That’s better,” Percy said with a grin. He pushed Nico’s damp hair away from his face and traced the muscles of Nico’s bicep.  


Nico thrilled at Percy’s touch and blushed as he felt his manhood hardening against Percy’s stomach.  


“Percy, what is going on?” he asked, startled by Percy’s affections.  


Percy smiled, the rippling light reflecting off his messy hair. “I’m not exactly sure,” he admitted. “But ever since you kissed me I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.”  


Nico blushed furiously. “I don’t even remember kissing you,” he said. “What happened?”  


The red light pulsed again, longer this time, and Percy pressed Nico tightly against the wall of the pool. “Let me show you,” Percy growled. He silenced Nico’s protests with a passionate kiss, parting his lips with his tongue to tease at the roof of his mouth.  


Nico trembled and melted into Percy’s kiss, his hands tentatively stroking the perfect muscles of Percy’s stomach. Percy groaned in their kiss and reached down to pull Nico’s boxers down. Nico gasped as the water swirled around his sensitive skin and Percy’s kiss lowered to cover his throat, his right hand lowering to stroke Nico’s shaft.  


Nico moaned and Percy’s strokes became faster, the exquisite friction building Nico’s pleasure. Nico’s head rolled back against the cold marble and he began to pant with ecstasy. “Percy!” he screamed as he came violently.  


Percy’s lips released Nico’s throat from their intense sucking and he grinned, pressing his hardness into Nico’s grip. “Is this what you want?” Percy growled, his voice dark with lust.  


“Yes,” Nico sighed, sliding his hands down the front of Percy’s boxers. He gently massaged Percy’s shaft, unsure how to continue even as the red light flooded the room entirely.  


Percy writhed beneath Nico’s hands and bucked his hips with a moan. Nico used his free hand to twine in Percy’s hair and pull him into a deep kiss. The older boy relaxed against Nico as his body gave way to pleasure, mewling softly as he came.  


Percy took Nico in his arms once more and raised them up on a wave of clean water so that they hovered two feet above the surface of the pool.  


“I love you, Percy,” Nico said softly, burying his face in Percy’s chest.  


Percy gave a soft sigh of contentment and stroked Nico’s spine. “I love you too, Nico,” he said, his voice serious. “And I didn’t even know it. I just never allowed myself to consider anyone other than Annabeth.”  


The sound of gentle clapping caused both boys to sit up, Nico covering his nakedness self-consciously even as Percy rolled to his knees. Aphrodite sat on an elaborate throne made of coral and pearls where the DJ booth had once stood. She motioned slightly and the music continued to play overhead.  


“Lady Aphrodite,” Nico said with wonder, staring at the goddess. She wore a gossamer gown the color of the deepest ocean, her long hair wild and black. When she smiled up at him, she had Percy’s eyes.  


“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Nico,” she said with a beautiful smile. “The story of your love has been a treasure of mine.”  


“As has yours, Percy,” she said, folding her hands. To Percy’s eye, Aphrodite’s hair cascaded over her shoulders in loose black curls, her eyes as black as midnight. She wore a flowing black toga, her body petite and slim.  


The red light in the room faded and the fog on Percy’s mind lifted. “You did this?” Percy asked, horrified even as he covered Nico in a protective gesture. “You forced us to have sex?”  


Aphrodite spread her hands and shrugged. “I merely pushed you two in the right direction,” she said magnanimously. “If it weren’t for my intervening, Percy, you would never have known about Nico’s feelings or even your own.”  


She crossed her long legs, and smiled at Nico once more. “It’s not every day I get to intercede on behalf of a child of the underworld, you know. Much less one that’s so cute.”  


Nico lowered his eyes and felt Percy’s wave holding them up begin to waver. “Thanks, I guess,” Nico said, breathing a sigh of relief as Percy lowered them beside their damp togas.  


“You’re welcome, my dear,” Aphrodite purred, visibly delighted by his thanks. "I shall have to thank Dionysus for allowing us such a beautiful space to conduct our conversation.  


Percy used his magic to dry their clothes and Aphrodite sat, watching silently and with little interest, as they dressed. “So what happens now?” Percy asked, trying to keep his voice steady even as he was filled with rage toward the goddess.  


Aphrodite gave him a wink and stood, her throne dissolving into pink bubbles. “That’s for me to know and for you to figure out, I did promise to make your love life interesting after all.”  


She whirled around and, in a graceful flutter of her long skirts, vanished. Both boys stood, staring at the pile of red roses the goddess had left in her wake.  


“Percy, I’m so sorry, I had no idea,” Nico finally said, looking up at Percy with a wary expression. “I should have said something, done something to make you stop.”  


Percy shook his head and sighed, his body remembering the intensity of their earlier lovemaking. “Don’t ever apologize to me, Nico,” he said, giving Nico a tender kiss. “But maybe this time we can take it slow.”  


Nico grinned and returned Percy’s kiss by gently nipping at his lower lip. “Agreed,” he said as he pulled back with a small smile. “We can take it as slow as you want.”


End file.
